2014.11.05 - Outlaw Hunting
Two hours ago <-- Part of Log is at Oracle--> ---- ---- ---- NOW. Wednesday evening, the Gotham Amusement Mile. Fallen into disrepair, the area had drawn the attention of the more shady types. Dealers, fences and mercenaries did frequent it, drawing the attention of the occasionally vigilante - and one outlaw. This one outlaw had chosen to hide in the broken roller coaster, the feet holding upon one of the wooden bars that stabilize the rotting framework while her right hand holds upon a wooden bow, the quiver filled with a handfull of spare aluminium ones bearing tripple bladed hunting tips. The very same type used for hunting deer. But the prey Robyn was after was less furry - unless you count the fur coming from demonic posession at times... ---- Amusement Mile. Back in the twenties and thrities it was bustling with life. The City tried competing with places like the Boardwalk and Coney Island. Gotham built amusement mile to cultivate people with penny arcade machines, rides and the like. By the fifties and sixties the life trickled down, but the pinball craze and space invaders kept it alive. With the introduction of the home console and arcades in malls it put the final name in Amusement's coffin. Over time the structure stood as a ghost from the past. The exterior looked a little rundown, but inside it was rotting. Batman woked from the shadows. He had tracked down someone to amusement mile. The archer was working this place for some forsaken reason. He hated the place because there were clown signs and decor in certain parts. Batman didn't like clowns. Besides there were too many memories of fights here. His eyes narrowed as he tried to find clues to Robyn's wearabouts. ---- Almost motionless was the outlaw girl, the roles of her black boots keeping her steady on the creaking wood. Just a shadow in the darkness, a shadow which could spring to life and reveal Robyn in a moment should the dealers turn up on this place again to deal with their drugs. 'Heavenkiss', 'Angel's Bite' and such were the names under which they sold it, but in fact they traded in demonically treated cocaine, which got a golden tint from it's processing. A substance which made a body's connection to its soul fragile. But for the last three hours not a single person came into the view of Robyn and she did take care. ---- Batman slipped into the shadows when he heared more people coming. Always the opportunist he waited to see what was happening. The man waited to hear what was going down tonight. Drug deals all went the same. People showed up. A comparison of goods happened, along with sizing up and comparing what side was worse off. Tonight's crew was no different than countless Venom deals and Meth buys he's witnessed. His eyes narrowed at the scene. ---- From up above, Robyn had not a bad view, but she did not move when people started showing up. Only when they started with their exchange of goods she pulled out a small monocular, zooming in on the suitcases. The first one contained just plain old green, not the one she was interested in. Then the other case opened and she moved the zoom a tad, and possibly it reflected a tad of stray light for she had not a coated lens that would prevent that. The dim light in the exchange area made it hard to determine... was that just plain white or gold? ---- Batman stayed in the shadow when the products exchanged hands he moved closer. Some of the people in the back suddenly got consumed by something in the shadows. Quick strikes took them into unconsciousness. His eyes narrowed as he tried to think of how to take out people that were closer. The second people on his side turned a grappling hook went out to the person holding the good and they were yanked into the shadows. Both sides started to focus on the shadows Batman was in. Screams emitted from the shadow as the recipient of the drug got knocked out. The case was snagged. Gun shots echoed as they tried taking a shot at the masked man. ---- As people began to disappear, Robyn pressed the scope back to the pocket she got it from and replaced it with a pair of arrows, one nocked upon the string, the other held as a T over it. Rulling back the string, she tapped the bud in her ear once, whispering only a few words before she released the arrow, immediately repeating the process to shoot the second arrow. Both passed the air almost silently. The broadheads practically jumped the distance, the first one pinning the guy with the money case to the object he was holding, the shaft sticking out of his hand, the second found its target in the knee of the one who had held the drugs that Batman just stole of him. ---- Hearing the sound of arrows cutting through the wind gave Batman the distraction needed. Going in low he removed himself from the shadows. One person was struck in the side the giving a hammer blow with his free hand. Using the case as a weapon he held it up to block an incoming punch. A "Cracking" noise echoed in the air as the striking broke his hand. The case held up against the fist and the man's skull as Batman brought it down in a quick knock out blow. Moving to the next few people was trickier. Three of them now were watching the black and grey clad hero moving closer with intent. Leaping at one of them Batman tumbled and knocked the man down. Two were left and he paused figuring the archer had the shot. ---- And indeed the Archer had one - or rather two. As the case with its metal hull cracked down upon the skull, a sharp hiss and a few sparks emitted from it as another arrow scratched over it, getting redirected from a shot into the shoulder to one into the arm of one of the still standing, ripping the man backwards and nailing him to the front of a candy-booth long abandoned. As Batman looked at the last man standing, the scenery had fallen silent for moments, then the last-man-standing started to stumble, falling onto his behind. Only when he sat there and started whimpering it became apparent where the arrow had scratched him - the sharp tri-blade had cut up his trousers just where his crown jewels were, grazing them and ending laying on the cement a few yards behind. Almost getting made an eunuch sometimes had that effect on people. BOP Robyn Locksley: "Got some dealers and some demon guy here. Dealers taken out, demon pending..." BOP Barbara Gordon: "Any hint on origin? Abrahmic, zoroastrian, taoist..?" BOP Robyn Locksley: "I'm not a ****** mage. Black or grey humanoid, bald, pointy ears and some kind of leather wings." Batman looked at Robyn. His eyes narrowed, all of her targets would have lived. Mutilation was a fine line to walk. Pulling out the grappling gn it sank into a support beam nearby the nest she had used. Flinging himself there with the "whirling" noise of the cable getting pulled into the gun a giant bat sillouette washed over the archer before Batman landed nearby. His eyes narrowed, "You're the archer I've been looking for." BOP Barbara Gordon: "Observe, but keep it contained. Get a visual feed if you can." BOP Robyn Locksley: "Great, it spotted me..." Robyn muttered something into the commpiece in her ear, just when the grapple line hit close to her and she did string another arrow, pulling it halfway, but that was likely enough to at least hit on that almost point blank range "And what do you want demon?" she replied snarky, the dim light not making both of them easier to look entirely human, especially since her golden eye looked like some kind of floating fire while his black silhouette made him rather hellish. BOP Robyn Locksley seems to have forgotten to switch off the comm, as some whirling sound comes in, then a distorted voice "You're the archer I've been looking for." followed by the reply of Robyn "And what do you want Demon?" BOP Robyn Locksley seems to have forgotten to switch off the comm, as some whirling sound comes in, then a distorted voice "You're the archer I've been looking for." followed by the reply of Robyn "And what do you want Demon?" "I'm not a Demon. You're skilled, but you're sloppy. You need an archer to train you. I know someone." Pausing for a moment he moved in close to Robyn, "Oracle. Contact Canary,"and he was speaking loud enough so the sound could go through Robyn's communicator instead of his own which was on mute. "The archer I'm with needs lessons from a friend of hers." ---- Robyn snorted as that guy came close enough to turn the short range shot into a point blank one, the tripple edged arrow almost grazing against his costume and his face entering into the illumination that was provided by the destroyed eyeball. Friends of hers with arrow? The Purple Pimp Hawkeye? Girly Hawkeye? Green Dude? She only knew so many archers and then there was one more that had shot at her once she didn't knew the name of. "Demon, you like to live in danger, do you?" she eventually answered, the tip of the arrow lowering just enough to not feel threatening, while she was actually pointing it onto one of the rotting joints in the coaster, the gem in her bow providing the view she needed for that. ---- "Robyn. Robyn. Focus. What does this thing even look like?" Trying to get a camera feed out in the ghetto of Gotham is like trying to get fresh vegetables in Detroit. Just not happening, except in sleazy degraded form from a reflection off a shuttered Blockbuster or a ripped-open ATM that's hanging into the street. "Getting some backup here and... Canary, could you put some eyes on the spot? Paranormal disturbance, not sure of the source just yet; bring some extra silver just in case." ---- There's a crackle of audio in the commpieces as the voice of Dinah Lance comes through. Something about her Canary Cry powers always cause that initial hiccup. "On my way, just let me--" mild grunt of exertion "--finish tying things up here." That 'tying up' thing was probably something totally literal. ---- Batman moved in closer. The arrow was pressing against the armor. His voice came through Robyn's com clear as day while he spoke to her. Suddenly he grabbed the arrow shaft and snapped it near the head. His eyes never left Robyn's, "Arrows don't scare me." He wasn't the kind to take being threatened. His eyes watched the younger woman. "You're skilled but your lethality screams you need further training," he said firmly making sure the others heard that. "You've mutilated someone out there today. He'll be lucky to not be a eunich." Yes, he said that. "Your precision is to be respected." ---- Even as Batman unheaded the arrow, Robyn stayed almost still in position, the headless arrow still pointing on the rusty nails and possibly more than enough to dislodge the wood to make the whole Rollercoaster collapse. "I am glad you tell me that, Mister Chiroptera, but I had this all under control." she claimed slowly. "But I doubt he is the one who has a chance to file that claim, it's just a scratch.” ---- "It's Batman," he said to Robyn correcting her. His eyes narrowed at her. Batman was unflinching in his stance. "Maybe you did have the situation under control. The shot to the hand, was good. Mutilation teeters a line. Remember that," his voice was firm as he said that one. Yes, he was speaking loud enough for people to hear. ---- Cut to: nearby rooftop. A silhouette passes through the moon, like Reptile. This silhouette is particularly shapely, because it belongs to the Black Canary. Dinah stops at a rooftop ledge that affords her sight of all present, and comms over to Oracle, "I'm here. What exactly am I looking for, other than Robyn? Was I hearing something about a demon? I really hope this one doesn't rhyme, it was like being stuck in the world's most garbage 'Wild Style' auditions..." ---- "You sound like Angel. But I ain't Buffy and you pretty much broke someone’s skull, Batmandemon. Could hear it from here." Robyn answers back to the guy clad in grey and black, the yellow eye illuminating just enough of the scenery in the middle of the rotting wooden rollercoaster scaffolding. "So what do you want? Just tell me I have been a bad girl trying to mopp up your mess?" For something that was not planned or coordinated it actually went down pretty smooth - if not for the huge communication problem - someone forgot to introduce the whole cast of the 'good and bad' boys to Robyn. ---- Dinah takes in the situation, and quickly realizes that it's hero versus hero, AKA the worst kind of fight, because either way, a hero has to lose! "HEY!" she says, as directly as possible -- via Canary Cry, the supersonic scream impossible to ignore. She's already dropping from the rooftop, advancing on Robyn and the Bat's position. "Robyn! No! Fall back!" ---- Taking a few steps back Batman fell back. His eyes never left Robyn's. Turning off his mute he chimed in, "I'm on the same channels as you, Archer." Staying perfectly still after the few steps he just watched the archer for a reaction. BOP Batman: "I'm on the same channels as you, Archer." As smart as trying to stop a battle between Vigilantes on the same side was, canarycrying a shaky structure from rotting wood that once was a proud rollercoaster was bound to result in it shaking. The sudden movement resulted in Robyn releasing the headless arrow by accident, and it was possibly sheer luck that it passed the rusty bolt in the beam Batman used to stand upon to end in the roof of some popcorn booth left for decay long ago and sending it collapsing to the floor. However as much luck as Batman had, Robyn's supportive beam cracked quite aloud and she was lucky enough to have started to jump backwards the moment it gave away, but the sudden lack of support did not do the best for her descent, which was going much more downwards than backwards. At least there was something to break her fall - the tall pappemachee head of a clown, a relic that was left here years after the abandonment of the Amusement park. In a loud noise the thing lost not only an eye as the archer crashed into it, but also collapsed over her, filling the radio with noise that was mostly filtered out. Seconds of silence followed, before Robyn said anything, the voice coming over the radio with quite a little bit of suppressed pain audible "Then say so earlier, you joker..." ---- "I needed confirmation. You still need training," Batman jumped off the roller coaster still with the briefcase in his hands. When he landed the man went into the shadows. Moments later he was gone. It was like the darkness consumed him and didn't let go. Robyn had potential, but it needed to be harnnessed. Also, it was weird to have a Robyn in the city not to be trained by him. Times were changing. Only time could tell if it was for the better. Category:Log